Akatsuki High School
by Secret-Chaos-Neko
Summary: Anika Kanezuka is a new student at the Akatsuki High school. Little does she know that her classmates are S-ranked criminals.


Ch.1 - First Arrival

Anika blinked her eyes, the first rays of morning sunlight hitting her face as her alarm screamed on its stand next to her bed. She lowered her hand, about to hit the snooze button when she sat up, awake, remebering it was her first day at her new high school! She couldn't be late on the first day! She turned the alarm off and threw on her clothes and the customary school jacket, a long black cloak with red clouds. She grabbed a peice of buttered toast, running out the door nibbling on it. She arrived at the school's front doors, only to find them locked. "Ohhhh fuck!" she looked around then looked at her watch. "Ohhh I set my watch AND clock an hour early!" She kicked the door to the school, only to yelp in pain and hold her foot, doing a one-legged dance in place.

"Well that wasn't very smart." the sudden male voice came from behind Anika. She set her foot down, snapping her head around with a hand instictivly sliding to her weapons pouch. The male obviously saw this movement because he walked out from the shadow he had been standing in, and raised his hands up in a sort of surrendering motion. "Now, now, there's no need for hostility."

Anika raised an eyebrow, not moving a muscle, "Who are you then?"

The male lowered his hands, placing them into his pockets. "You first."

Anika growled a little, not in the mood for games. "I'm Anika...Kanezuka Anika. And you are?"

"Uchiha Itachi. I'm one of your classmates by the look of your cloak." The male said this, his voice lacking emotion.

Anika relaxed, he was right after all. The male was wearing the same cloak as her. She laid her hand at her side. Although a classmate, he didn't seem like the type to be trusted. 'What was that jutsu though?...His eyes aren't normal eyes...' Although smart, she had never heard of the Sharingan. It wasn't one of the things her mother taught her when she was little and being trained to be a ninja. 'Maybe I should ask him abo-'

Her thoughts were cut short when Itachi turned his head to stare at two approching figures. They were quarreling among themselves. Anika leaned forwards subtly, trying to hear what they were yelling about.

"Sasori-danna. Art is short and sweet, not eternal, h'm!" As they walked closer, Anika could see that the one that just yelled was a blonde. The one called Sasori was shorter then him by a bit, with short, messy red hair.

Sasori shook his head, staring ahead with his emotionless brown eyes. "How little you know Deidara. Art is only beautiful if it is eternal. Lasting a lifetime and more. Not just fading as soon as its born."

He said this with such coldness, it made Anika shiver slightly. It reminded her too much of the male Itachi, who stood beside her. Itachi waved borededly at the two when they arrived next to him, they waved back. "Hello Sasori. Deidara." As he said Deidara's name, his voice held a slight growl. Anika made a mental note that these two probally didn't like each other. Deidara glared at Itachi for a slight moment, then turned and walked towards the door.

"It's locked." Anika stated. Then she added at the stares of the others, "I already tried it."

Sasori sighed "That means Pein is late...It should've been unlocked by now." Just then, there were footsteps leading up dirt road. A group of people were visible. They were chatting among themselves in a very friendly manner. When they were close to the others, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori stepped back. Yet another male with red-orange hair stepped forwards, nodded to each, and unlocked the door with a very shiny gold key. Anika glanced at the people who arrived with the male, there being a female with blue hair and a white flower in it; a male with green hair and oddly colored skin, one half being white, the other being black; a male with blue skin, blue hair, and gills; a male with dark skin, a white hood and black mask; and a male with silver hair, open cloak, no shirt and a sliver necklace. Anika stared at the group, barely noticing the orange-haired male come up behind her.

"Hello there, you must be Anika. Our newest student." Anika jumped at his voice coming from right behind her, and she turned, her hand already at her weapons pouch "And a ready fighter at that, I think you will do well at this school." Anika relaxed, then looked over at the others. "So I presume you've met Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori?"

Anika nodded briskly "Yes sir."

The male then called the others that he had arrived with over to him. "I am Pein, one of your professors as well as the headmaster. This," he points at the woman, "is Konan, your other professor. That," he pointed at the male with no shirt and the male with dark skin, "is Hidan and Kakuzu. And they," He pointed at the male with blue skin and the male with black and white skin "are Kisame and Zetsu."

Anika bowed her torso to the males and female, heading inside the school without another word. The others followed her and split up to go to their normal classes. Pein and Anika stayed together, and he gave her a tour of the school, as well as gave her her books. Soon, they parted and she headed to her class. She sat in the only empty seat in the front, next to Kisame.

* * *

><p>You know the drill. Review, tell if I should continue.<p> 


End file.
